Call Me Cupid
by Princess Andromeda II
Summary: They say that Cupid (or Eros, as we Greek demigods prefer to call him) can make anyone fall in love. Well, with some of the pairings that Rick Riordan created, that can basically be confirmed. In this Valentine's Day special featuring different PJO/HoO characters, we'll get a glimpse of each couple on their first date: for better or for worse. Please read. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Percy and Annabeth

**Hey everyone! Just a little Valentine's Day special I decided to put out. But, I guess technically it doesn't have to be specifically for Valentine's Day... Whatever, it's a romance, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 _"And the umpires say... He is safe! Ladies and gentlemen, Gomez is_ safe!"

"Oh COME ON! Are you _kidding_ me?!"

Percy turned to his left to stare incredulously at the girl next to him, who was practically levitating in her seat, she was so animated. Her blonde princess curls were clenched tightly in her fists, as if to demonstrate how tense she really was; Percy had no doubt that if the other team scored one more point, his girlfriend would rip out all her hair, despite having the brains that came with being a daughter of Athena.

"Seriously? He wasn't even _touching_ the plate!" Annabeth screamed at the field, though whether she was yelling at the umpire, the player Gomez, or just the whole "unfair" world of baseball, Percy didn't know.

Admittedly, he wasn't really much of a baseball fan. In fact, he pretty much knew as much about baseball as he did cricket or curling, which was to say that he knew absolutely nothing about it. Sure, he knew the basics of how you played: you hit a ball with a stick when it's pitched to you and try to run the four bases of a field diamond. Every self-respecting American knew the fundamentals of baseball, but he certainly didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Safes and outs and catchers and pitchers and batters and umpires - it was enough to make a young demigod go crazy, if he wasn't already.

Heck, the more he thought about it, he realized that he wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for Annabeth. He didn't know a thing about the dam game. All he knew was that he was supposed to love the Yankees - Annabeth's favorite team - and hate the opposing side, whose team name he didn't even know. But he had to at least act like he knew what was going on, or else he'd be dead meat.

After all, this was their first date.

"That's right, Alfonzo!" The daughter of Athena cried as she glowered at the field, distaste practically dripping from her voice as she rolled her eyes at the player who swaggered onto the field with a bat, probably on the other team judging by the color of his uniform. "You think you're _so_ great. Well, just wait til Rodriguez gets a hold of you!"

"Should I be worried?" Percy asked, turning in his seat to face Annabeth.

She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Should I be worried," he repeated, "about these other guys? Gomez, Alfonzo, and Rodriguez. I thought the two of us were on a date, but I'm wondering if I've got some competition with these baseball players." He grinned, to let her know that he was only joking. "I mean, they might have _some_ muscle, but I think that, if you really line us up next to each other, I would stand a fighting chance."

"Oh Percy," she sighed, a faint smile betraying her attempt at exasperation. "You can be _such_ a Seaweed Brain sometimes!"

She turned right back to the game, and shrieked at the top of her lungs "COME ON, RAMIREZ!"

"Oh, so now there's a Ramirez too?" Percy joked, but she didn't seem to hear him. He sighed, and stood up, feeling the bones in his back creak. That was a bad sign, he thought, signaling that he'd been watching baseball for too long and eating for too short of a time.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a hot dog," he told her, and she just nodded, her intense gray eyes never wavering from the player on the pitcher's mound. Then, being the gentleman that his mom raised him to be, he offered, "Do you want anything?" She just shook her head, and he tried to be thankful that at least she had acknowledged him this time. When he'd stood up to go get a drink about an hour ago, she had just completely blocked him out, shutting out everything in the world except the game before her. He had had to squeeze past her to grab his backpack and dig out his concession money, in the meantime having to avoid getting squashed by the rather large beer-belly type of fan sitting right behind him, the guy's rotund gut nearly bonking him in the head on a few occasions.

After climbing the steep steps and weaving his way through the maze of weasling vendors, Percy found a decently-priced hot dog cart (although cost was relative when it came to baseball food; one of the few things that he and Annabeth could agree on when it came to baseball was that the food was _way_ overpriced).

He sighed, leaning against the cart while he waited for the vendor to hand him his food. So far, this date hadn't exactly gone as he'd expected. When he'd first asked her to come with him to the game, he'd expected them to be able to have a nice, easy time and talk during the game. But only a few minutes into the game, he had realized that Annabeth took the sport very seriously, and therefore "could not be bothered with small talk". He didn't judge her for it, not really; she was Annabeth, after all, and when she wanted something, she got it. He just wished that their first date was going smoother, was all.

"Percy!" He turned, searching the crowd of people (most likely, other people who didn't understand the game much either) and looked for the person who had called his name.

"Annabeth?" he asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you watching the game?"

She shrugged, going for a nonchalance that he knew didn't exist between her and baseball. "It's not looking good for the Yankees. I like to win, so I'd rather not see my favorite team suffer. But more importantly," she continued, pausing for him to accept the hot dog that the cart vendor handed him, "what are _you_ doing here? This is like the tenth break you've taken in the past hour."

"It's the second," he corrected, and winced as he realized he shouldn't have, judging by the expression on her face. When it came to Annabeth, she was _always_ right.

" _Anyway_ , what's really going? Something's not right. I can tell."

Percy didn't know whether to be freaked out, annoyed, or relieved. She knew him so well.

"It's just..." he sighed. "I wish I hadn't taken you here today. I really just wanted to go somewhere where we could talk and laugh and just get to know each other a little bit better. Y'know." He shrugged. "But, you've been so occupied by the game..."

He trailed off, and she finished for him, realization dawning on her face. "That I've completely ignored you the entire time." She sighed, a slow puff of hair that made the ends of her hair fly up. She slumped down on the top step, and he sat next to her. "Some first date this turned out to be."

"Yeah..." He added, staring at his shoes.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I really am," she said, turning to him, and he smiled at her.

"It's okay. No, seriously, it is," he insisted upon seeing her doubtful expression. "I mean, I'm sure there have been worse. And who says this has to be our _only_ date, right? We've got all the time in the world to go on dates and stuff like that. For now, I'm just enjoying spending time with you," he finished, replacing his food with her hand in his.

She smiled up at him, a mischievous glint lighting her gray eyes. "Hey, why don't we give this whole first-date thing another try?"

"What, right now?" He asked, incredulous.

"Sure! Why not? Let's go to the park or something, and do what you wanted. Just walk and talk and laugh and stuff."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, of course. It'll be fun," she grinned, and he grinned back, though still a little uncertain.

"But, what about the game? Don't you want to see how it turns out?"

"Nah, it's okay," she said, waving her hand dismissively at the field below them. "This game is kinda dull anyway. Besides, the Yankees are losing, and you know how I hate to lose."

"Yeah, Annabeth," he said as they stood up, hands intertwined, and left the stadium. "I do."

 **Well, tell me what you think! I'm considering doing more chapters like this, whether it's focusing on different dates for Percy and Annabeth or for different PJO/HoO couples. So please let me know what you think, and I appreciate constructive criticism very much. That's all; thank you so much for reading! I really hoped you like it!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Love,**

 **~Princess Andromeda II**


	2. Jason and Piper

_**I'm laughing so hard right now...**_ **it's January 30 and the last time I updated this story was February 14. Wow. *sarcastic applause* Good job, me. Anyway, hopefully anyone who was even mildly interested in the first chapter of this story will be interested in the rest... Read on to find out ;)**

"Okay, a blindfold? Seriously?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, tying the bandana around her eyes and knotting it in the back. He resisted the urge to smell her hair, figuring that being a creepy pervert would not be the best way to start their first date. "This is all part of my master plan."

"Isn't it enough that you already dragged me out of bed on a Saturday morning, forced me to ride 3 hours in the car with you, and then dragged me to some part of town that I don't even know. Scratch that: I don't even know what city we're in right now!"

The blonde boy paused for a moment, briefly considering the idea that maybe he had gone a bit overboard for their first date. But then he shrugged the thought off, and resumed the process of tying the cloth around his girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, but a blindfold is mandatory. I can't let you and your pretty eyes ruin the surprise!"

She laughed. "Come on, Sparky, you know I hate surprises."

He turned her around and stared at her incredulously, not caring that she probably couldn't see the flabbergasted expression on his face due to the blindfold. "Really? I didn't know that, actually."

She let out a huff, presumably rolling her eyes at him, though it was a bit of a wasted effort since her eyes were now fully covered. "You've been spending too much time with Leo. His sarcasm is beginning to rub off on you."

He laughed, shaking his head at her. "But come on, there's no way you hate _all_ surprises."

The brunette let out another huff, making the wispy ends of her fly up. "You really think I would like finding out short-notice that I'm a Greek demigod, a daughter of Aphrodite, and that my boyfriend isn't really my boyfriend, that all of our memories together are fake? Yeah," she scoffed, attempting to playfully punch his arm but missing the mark by a few inches, "I _definitely_ love surprises."

"Trust me, Pipes," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "This is one surprise that you actually will like."

"Whatever you say," she shrugged nonchalantly. Then, sensing that he was done with the bandana, she asked, "All done?"

"Yep," he replied, anxiety growing in his stomach. The plan that he'd been putting into action for the past few weeks was finally coming to fruition, an idea that both excited and terrified him beyond capacity.

"Then lead the way!" Piper declared with a wide sweep of her arm, and Jason felt a little bit of the tension in his stomach ease as he laughed at the cute gesture. Gently placing both of his hands on her shoulders, he instructed her to walk forwards, and she complied with a surprising lack of resistance. He held the door for her as she walked through, and caught up to her so he could guide her down a hallway. They reached a flight of stairs, and he hesitated.

"Jason?" he heard Piper ask. "What's wrong? Are we here already?"

She made a move to take off the blindfold, and he lept forward, knocking her hands away from her face. "NO!" he cried, flushing in embarrassment when he realized how loud he'd shouted.

"Ow," she complained, frowning slightly as she rubbed her hand. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he replied with a nervous laugh. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

" _Really?_ " Piper exclaimed, her head swiveling towards where she thought the sound of his voice was coming from. "You - Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter, a hero of Olympus, Juno's champion, the praetor of Camp Jupiter, the guy who killed Krios and toppled Mount Othrys - _you_ are nervous?"

She let out a laugh of disbelief, shaking her head slightly. "This must be a bigger surprise than I thought. Let's go!"

Jason eyed the steep incline of stairs before him and groaned internally. "I would, but... there's a lot of steps."

Piper paused, thinking. "Is there an elevator near here?"

The blonde boy glanced around, sighing in relief when he spotted one. "Yeah, it's over here," he said, guiding the daughter of Aphrodite by pulling gently on her hand. They stepped into the elevator after he'd pressed the up-button, and moments later the two demigods were waiting patiently in the dingy elevator, listening to cheesy jazz music.

"I, uh, I love this song," muttered Jason awkwardly as they stood in silence. He hadn't ever heard the song before - or even if he had, it wasn't a very memorable song - but he attempted to hum the tune just to alleviate some of the awkwardness. The moment he tried to match the melody though, he messed up, not to mention that his voice cracked awkwardly.

There was an awkward pause, before Piper spoke softly, as if she was trying to keep herself from laughing. "You know Sparky, there's a reason you aren't a son of Apollo."

Jason chuckled, sheepishly rubbing his neck though he knew she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "I guess I should leave the singing to you then."

She nodded with a giggle, and the sound was enough to boost the son of Jupiter's confidence again. Taking a deep breath, he led Piper out of the elevator as the doors opened with a polite ding, guiding her down another hallway towards a plain gray door at the end. He nudged it open gently, pulling her in behind him.

 _Please don't let this be the moment I find out my boyfriend is a psychopath,_ Piper prayed as she allowed herself to be directed blindly. In the past, any situation like this would have caused her to be on hyper-alert, her hand constantly wavering over the place where she would've kept her pocket knife. But now, for probably the first time in her life, the daughter of Aphrodite had found someone other than a family member that she could put all of her trust in. She didn't have to know, she didn't have to see what was going on. All she had to did was trust.

"Ready?" she heard Jason whisper, and she nodded, not sure what to expect, but not caring that she didn't know. Hesitantly, the brunette's hands traveled to the bandana tied around her eyes, undoing the knot slowly, though she didn't know why. Unaware that she was holding her breath, Piper finally opened her eyes.

"Oh Jason," she breathed, completely at a loss of words. She stood in the center of what appeared to be a rooftop with a low wall surrounding it. Overhead, the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, replaced instead by an array of blinking stars that drifted in a sky so magnificent and dark one could've mistaken it for an ocean hovering above them. Glancing around, she took in the brick wall, the scratched concrete, the random basketballs and footballs lying around, and she was gobsmacked. This place... it seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember when she'd been here, or why. "It's...it's...what is it?"

When she didn't hear a reply, she glanced behind her to see Jason shaking out a raggedy old blanket with faded flowers on it, a picnic basket looped around his other arm. She took in the sight before her: the 2-dollar candles leftover from New Year's, the old iPod playing "Drops of Jupiter", and the the assortment of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on paper plates, and realization struck her like one of Zeus's lightning bolts.

"This is like our first date, isn't it?" She spoke softly, afraid she might be wrong. "The one on the top of Wilderness School. The one that never actually happened."

Jason shrugged, a small smile appearing on his face. Piper stared with admiration at the way the scar on his lip moved when his mouth quirked up like that.

"It's been one year exactly since I first sat on that beat-up old bus and looked at your beautiful next to me. Happy Anniversary Pipes," he answered, coming over to hug her as he smoothly produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

Piper gazed at him, slightly stunned, as she accepted the flowers. She expected them to be roses, but was shocked when, upon further inspection, she discovered that they were actually a kind of flower called Indian Blanket - they had been her favorite growing up, because they had always bloomed in early summer around her Grandpa Tom's cabin. The memory of it made her want to cry, and she cradled the bouquet in her arms, blinking back tears at Jason's thoughtfulness. She didn't know how he'd discovered these were her favorite flower, but once again, she didn't care. She didn't need to know. So instead of questioning it, she just smiled. "Thank you."

Jason nodded, gripping her hand gently in his as he brought her over to the picnic area he'd set up. "It seems to me that we never got to have that first date that you wanted, so I thought I'd try to recreate it as best as I could after you described it to me. It might be different from what you imagined, but I wanted to -"

Piper cut him off by pressing her lips to his, silencing him instantly. "Trust me," she said, pulling back with a smile on her face. "This is perfect."

The blonde's eyes twinkled when he smiled back at her, and right at that moment, if someone had asked her, Piper could not have said with absolute certainty that Jason Grace was not a Greek god. Or, more likely, a Roman god.

"If you want something to stare at, look at that," Jason said, pointing towards the sky. Piper felt a mad blush appear on her face, but was grateful that it was too dark for him to see it. She glanced upwards as he directed, and gasped in delight.

Streaking across the sky in icy blasts were stars, dozens upon dozens of them. They reminded Piper of the wild mustangs she had on a few occasions witnessed racing past her family's cabin, wishing with all her heart that she could be as free and happy as those majestic creatures. Now, thought Piper, absorbing the view above her with wide eyes that reflected the stars, she was free. She was happy. She didn't have to pretend to be anyone other than Piper McLean, a young girl who was just on a date with her boyfriend, watching the shooting stars on the rooftop of their old school.

"Hey Sparky," she whispered, scooting closer to the blonde by next to her. She smiled when she felt him drape his arm over her shoulder, loving the gentle contact of his warm skin, and she glanced up at him. "Is this weird? I mean, going on our first official date now, even though we've technically been together for a few months now?"

Jason shook his head, a content smile on his face. "I don't think so. Besides, what's the rush?" he asked, leaning his head against hers as they stared up at the sky...

"...We've got all the time in the world."

 **Welp. That wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Please please drop me a review telling me what you thought about it, because I'm at a point now where I don't even know what my writing is lol. Anyway, I plan on making a total of 10 chapters for this story, one chapter for a different couple. Any guesses on who's next? ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, lovely person! Hope you stay happy, healthy, and safe...**

 **~ Princess Andromeda II**


	3. Frank and Hazel

**I WROTE THIS IN AN HOUR SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKES OR JUST FOR IT BEING A CRAPPY CHAPTER IN GENERAL :)**

The air was excessively humid, even for a summer evening in California. The stars were beginning to peek out from their dark blanket, and so was the moon; unfortunately, the bugs had decided to emerge that night too, and they seemed to show out by the thousands.

"Ah!" cried the boy as he smacked his arm, missing the mosquito that had been perched there but meeting his own skin with a loud _thwack_.

"I hate mosquitos," he complained with a slight whine, scratching his arm irritably, where several other bites had already begun to appear. "How do you stand it, Hazel?"

The girl turned back to grin at the boy, who was teetering and tottering back and forth as he stumbled through the dense woods. "I've got Southern blood in me, Frank. Mosquitos only like sensitive northerners like you," she added, sticking out her tongue at him playfully. He returned the gesture, still scratching at his arm as if it would somehow lessen the irritation there.

"Besides," she went on, turning away from him with a small smirk on her face as she kept walking, "in New Orleans you practically grow up surrounded by mosquitos 24/7, especially in the summertime. This," she said, waving her hand at the air around her, "is just a nuisance."

Frank stared at her, his dark eyes wide in shock. He shook his head, and muttered gratefully, "Boy am I glad I grew up in Oregon."

She laughed at his comment, and pushed ahead of him. He groaned, chasing after her. "Why are you going so fast?" he called. "You don't even know where we're going!"

She let out a shrug, a no-nonsense look on her face. "I know that. But the faster I go, the faster you go, and we don't have all day just to wander around in the middle of the woods, you know!"

Frank's face suddenly scrunched up, and he stopped walking. "Why not?"

Turning around to face him, Hazel smirked. "You didn't forget, did you?"

His blank expression and obvious silence were clues that he had indeed forgotten, and she just sighed.

"We've got sentry duty, remember?"

The older boy's nose wrinkled in displeasure, and Hazel snorted at the sight. The expression in his face suddenly morphed into a mischievous smile though, one that made her laughter waver.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"I didn't tell you? Silly me. Well, earlier I actually switched our shift with Gwen and Dakota, so we're supposed to be on guard right now. Did I really forget to tell you? Silly me."

Hazel could only stare at the other in shock: Frank _never_ skipped sentry duty. He practically lived and breathed that two-hour period of just mindlessly roaming around the borders. She'd never understood why, but she'd always made sure that she signed up with him anyway because he was good company.

The shock on her face must have been obvious, because Frank let out a short laugh, a pleasant noise that sounded a bit like a dog's friendly bark.

"Disappointed?" He asked with a grin, and she shook her head, slightly dazed.

"No, not at all... Just curious about what in Zeus's name could be important enough to pull Frank Zhang away from sentry duty."

"Well," he said, his voice suddenly dropping to barely a whisper, though Hazel was still able to hear what he said. "You, for one thing..."

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," he said, a little too quickly, and Hazel just nodded, turning away so that he wouldn't see the huge smile on her face.

They walked a bit more in comfortable silence before arriving at a clearing, at which point Hazel suddenly halted in her steps, accidentally making Frank bump into her.

"Sorry," he muttered, but she didn't respond.

In front of her stood two dazzling horses, one of them a brilliant white with dark speckles, the other a color that resembled onyx: cool, black, and sleek.

"They're...they're beautiful," she whispered, her hands clasped together in excitement. "What are they doing here?"

Frank came up behind her, rubbing his nose in slight discomfort. "Horses. Don't tell me you grew up with _mosquitos_ , but not horses!"

Hazel turned to glare at him, rolling her eyes. "Of course we had horses in New Orleans! I practically spent my entire childhood on the back of one!"

A small grin lit up his chubby face, and Hazel felt her heart flutter. "That's good to hear. In that case, you'd better not fall off before me."

She whirled around to face him, her golden eyes gleaming with childlike joy. " _WE GET TO RIDE THEM?!"_ she screeched, causing the two mares to back away as they whinnied apprehensively.

If Percy were there, thought Frank, he probably would've translated for them, saying something like "Who is that crazy girl and does she really have to come near us".

But that was all soon forgotten by the son of Mars as the cocoa-skinned suddenly rushed into his arms, squeezing him into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, her excitement even rubbing off on him. He managed to relinquish another small smile; he couldn't help but be amused by the girl's zealousness.

Hazel pulled away, rushing over to the stallions and stroking their manes in admiration. It had been so long since she'd ridden a horse, but somehow she felt that if she were to climb atop one right now, her muscle memory would do all the remembering for her.

"Come on, Frank!" she called over her shoulder impatiently. She was itching to ride the black-haired stallion, to let the wind tumble through her curly hair as she raced through the fields with Frank beside her.

"Okay..." he answered though somewhat hesitantly. "I guess I'll just have to eat this by myself."

The daughter of Pluto turned and gasped, seeing the burly boy approaching her with a small cupcake nestled in between his large hands. The bread looked crumbly and the frosting looked chunky; wax from the candle, which had seemingly already blown out, had dripped onto the sprinkles so that the whole appearance of the treat was a bonafide mess.

And Hazel loved it.

She approached him slowly, so touched by the lengths that the older boy had gone to, just to remember what today was. Heck, he had even skipped _sentry duty_ for her; what could be better than that?

"Thanks Frank," she muttered, a small smile permanently residing on her face.

He grinned, his cheeks pushing his eyes up into appealing slits. Then suddenly, as if afraid that he would talk himself out of it, Frank leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. He pulled away almost instantly, but the sensation stayed with her, seeming to linger there longer than one would've thought possible.

His smile was small but sweet as he spoke. "Happy birthday, Hazel."

And all of a sudden, the world became a blur. It was like the world was rewinding before her eyes, zooming back in time at the speed of light. The high branches of the sycamore trees lowered and widened until they became magnolias. The horses, the cupcake, and Frank all disappeared, morphing into another pair of horses, another cupcake, and another boy.

Hazel glanced around, aware that she was not witnessing the present, yet also understanding that she had experienced this at some point in her life.

A boy stood before her, and the first thing she noticed was the mischievous glint in his eyes. Her eyes then traveled to take in everything else: the tan skin, head of unruly curls, the chocolate frosting smudged across his cheeks. It was a face as familiar to her as her own, and although seventy years may have passed, she knew she would never forget that face.

"Sammy," she whispered.

She wasn't sure if he could hear her or not, but all the same, she didn't shrink away when the scrawny boy suddenly lurched forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Hazel," he told her with a dazzling grin.

Hazel began to feel that old sensation, the one that she would always get around Sammy whenever he did anything sweet for her, said something funny to her, or even smiled at her. It was the closest feeling she'd ever had to love.

For a moment, she was tempted to relish in the feeling, but then she remembered Frank, and her smile faded.

 _Frank_...

Almost instantly, the gnarly magnolias transformed back into sycamores, and the remains of Sammy's vanilla frosting became the chocolate icing on the cupcake still held in Frank's hands.

Looking at the burly boy with the chubby cheeks, Hazel felt herself feeling that same sense of weightlessness that she'd once felt with Sammy, only this time, it didn't hurt to remember. There was no pang in her chest where the ache of remembering her past was. There was only...peace. Contentment. _Happiness._

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it" said Frank, awkwardly clearing his throat. Hazel realized she must have been spaced-out for a moment or two longer than she'd thought.

The golden-eyed girl beamed, and leaned forward to hug him. _Thanks for the memories, Sammy_ , she thought, her eyes squeezed shut, as she pulled back to gaze at Frank.

"Thank you, Frank," she whispered, knowing that this was one memory that wouldn't hurt to remember in the future.

 **Sorry: this chapter might've been a bit angstier than I originally intended lol. It's my fault: I accidentally stumbled across some quotes about Sammy Valdez, Zoe Nightshade, and Luke Castellan on Tumblr and then my emotions got the best of me I guess.** ¯ **\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Also for anyone confused on the time-frame, I guess it was sometime between SoN and MoA?... I might've gotten a few events out of order, but shhhh it's a fanfic, just let it happen lol.**

 **Thanks to my lovely reviewers MKDemigodZ-Warrior, ImpossibleThings12, darkmagician751, and VCRx, and also to anyone who followed, favorited, or read the last chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again tomorrow: my crazy idea is to try to post 7 more chapters by Valentine's Day... am I dumb or what -_-**

 **Lmao thanks again for reading; try to stay happy, healthy, and safe everyone!**

 **~Princess Andromeda II**


End file.
